NibiruMul/Characters/Wave 1
Characters from fairy tales *Aimé Dauphin (son of Alidor and Livorette from The Dolphin) *Aimée Chevalier (daughter of Belle-Belle from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Alcide Parfait (son of Irolite and Parcin Parcinet from Perfect Love; cousin of Thais) *Alexandra Pelz (daughter of Allerleirauh) *Alfredo Mata (son of Alonzo from The Story of the Yara) *Aliz Fejsze (daughter of the prince from The Glass Axe) *Almas Haqiqat (daughter of Prince Omar from The Sham Prince; or The Ambitious Tailor) *Amandine L'Isle (daughter of Princess Mayblossom) *Amilcare Rubinetti (son of Rubinetto and Eleuteria from Guerrino and the Savage Man; cousin of Annibale) *Amina Hamama (daughter of Udea from Udea and her Seven Brothers) *Amit Jogi (son of the prince and the princess from The Jogi's Punishment) *Anastasia Tsarevna (daughter of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; older sister of Anatoly) *Anatoly Tsarevich (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; younger brother of Anastasia) *Annibale Guerrini (son of Guerrino and Potentiana from Guerrino and the Savage Man; cousin of Amilcare) *Ari Lutin (son of Léandre and Abricotine from The Imp Prince) *Arsene Dindonneau (son of Cornichon and Toupette from A Fairy's Blunder) *Audrey Quenouille (daughter of Finette from The Discreet Princess, or the Adventures of Finette) *Aurelie Avenant (daughter of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; younger sister of Quentin) *Aurelio Destina (son of Catherine from Catherine and her Destiny) *Balint Juhasz (son of Shepherd Paul) *Barbara Autruche (daughter of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece form The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana; older sister of Maxime) *Beatrice Pruim (daughter of Princess Ludovine from The Little Soldier) *Belle Jaune (successor of Princess Toutebelle from The Yellow Dwarf) *Bernard Poison (son of Florida from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Brittany Bratwurst (successor of the sausage from The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage) *Calliope Riquet (daughter of Riquet and the beautiful princess from Riquet with the Tuft; cousin of Ismene) *Callum Direach (son of Ian Direach from How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon) *Carlo Piro (son of Count Piro from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; older twin brother of Claudio) *Casper Svinedrengen (son of the prince from The Swineherd) *Cassandra Tychi (granddaughter of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Platon) *Cassius Dinde (son of the Fairy of the Desert from The Yellow Dwarf) *Celestine Plaisant (daughter of Aimée and the Prince of the Pleasant Island from The Fortunate Punishment; older sister of Geraldine) *Cezar Porcel (son of the princess and the pig from The Enchanted Pig) *Charlotte Neflier (daughter of Mirtis and the prince from The Good Woman; cousin of Pierre and Yann) *Chloris Qoph (daughter of Alphege and Zayda from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; cousin of Theron) *Christina Kristallkugel (daughter of the witch's son and the princess from The Crystal Ball) *Claudio Piro (son of Count Piro from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; younger twin brother of Carlo) *Constance Bruneau (daughter of Brunette from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon; cousin of Liliane) *Cynthia Nez (daughter of Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess) *Denis Gigant (son of the boy from The Giants and the Herd-boy) *Desiderio Cenere (son of Zezolla from La gatta Cenerentola) *Devika Nagini (son of the prince and the princess from The Snake Prince) *Diane Tity (daughter of Mirtil from Prince Tity; cousin of Robin) *Domenico Verdecolle (son of Tittone from The Three Enchanted Princes) *Doris Teich (daughter of the miller's son and his wife from The Nixie of the Mill-Pond) *Eberhard Schneider (son of the tailor and the princess from The Brave Little Tailor) *Edward Wronowski (son of the prince and the princess from The Crow; older brother of Leon) *Emil Wassermond (son of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; younger brother of Maria) *Emre Halka (son of the gardener's son and the princess from The Bronze Ring) *Ernesto Cedro (son of Ciommetiello and the fairy from The Three Citrons) *Esmeralda Rana (daughter of Saphir and Serpentine from The Little Green Frog) *Estelle Marin (daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile) *Eugene Serpentin (son of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent; younger brother of Zenaide and cousin of Gilbert) *Eugenie Palais (daughter of Philax from The Palace of Revenge; cousin of Urbain) *Fatima Mkono (daughter of the girl from The One-Handed Girl) *Feodora Prekrasnaya (daughter of Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful) *Felix Oeillet (son of Felicia and Prince Pink from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks; cousin of Rosella) *Fionnuala Dubh (daughter of the youngest son from The Black Thief and the Knight of the Glen) *Florent Feuille (son of Ravissante and the Prince of Leaves from The Prince of Leaves; younger brother of Hyacinthe) *Florin Trandafir (son of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; younger twin brother of Viorica) *Florina Vultur (daughter of Little Wildrose) *Frederic Fatal (son of Prince Fatal from Prince Fatal and Prince Fortune) *Fulvia Biondini (daughter of Petrosinella) *Gabriel Labelle (son of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; older brother of Iris) *Geraldine Plaisant (daughter of Aimée and the Prince of the Pleasant Island from The Fortunate Punishment; younger sister of Celestine) *Gilbert Bellot (son of Bellotte from The Green Serpent; cousin of Zenaide and Eugenie) *Giulia Paperino (daughter of Paperarello) *Giuseppe de la Fortuna (son of Don Giovanni de la Fortuna) *Gohar Zoulvisian (daughter of Zoulvisia from The Story of Zoulvisia) *Greta Pferdekopf (daughter of the princess from The Goose Girl) *Guillaume Inconstant (successor of Prince Atimir from Anguillette) *Gunnar Habogison (son of Habogi and Helga from Habogi) *Halime Dazlak (daughter of the bald man from Madschun) *Hans Eisenmann (son of the prince from Iron Hans) *Hassan Mouch (son of the young man and the princess from The Clever Cat) *Haydée Plusbelle (daughter of Desirs from Fairer-than-a-Fairy; cousin of Noemie) *Helene Gans (daughter of Simpleton from The Golden Goose) *Hilaire Frivole (son of Prince Narcissus and Princess Potentilla) *Holly Glücklich (daughter of the girl from Mother Holle) *Hyacinthe Feuille (daughter of Ravissante and the Prince of Leaves from The Prince of Leaves; older sister of Florent) *Ibrahim Hassebu (son of Hassebu from The Story of Hassebu) *Ingibjorg Sigurðardóttir (daughter of Sigurd and Helga from The Horse Gullfaxi and the Sword Gunnfoder) *Irfan Subbar (son of Imani from Kupti and Imani; cousin of Karim) *Iris Labelle (daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; younger sister of Gabriel) *Isabel Habil (daughter of Clever Maria) *Isidore L'Orange (son of Princess Aimée from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Ismene Laideron (daughter of the ugly princess from Riquet with the Tuft; cousin of Calliope) *Jialin Lee (daughter of Hok Lee from The Story of Hok Lee and the Dwarfs) *Johann Schlange (son of the boy from The Three Snake-Leaves) *Jonas Rätsel (son of the prince and the princess from The Riddle) *Jordana Nachtigall (daughter of Jorinde and Joringel) *Josefina Bello (daughter of José and Bella-Flor from The Princess Bella-Flor) *Joseph Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; younger brother of Justin) *Justin Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; older brother of Joseph) *Justine Bellejeune (daughter of Young and Handsome and Alidor from Young and Handsome) *Kali Meena (daughter of the fisherman's son from The Three Black Princesses) *Kamil Zlotkowski (son of the schoolboy and the princess from The Glass Mountain) *Karim Kisamata (son of Kupti from Kupti and Imani; cousin of Irfan) *Katharina Jäger (daughter of the prince and the maiden from The Twelve Huntsmen) *Khalid Laqlaq (son of Chasid from The Story of Caliph Stork) *Konstantin Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; younger brother of Paul) *Kyriakos Drakon (son of the boy from How the Dragon was Tricked) *Kyōhei Kazuki (son of the girl from The Maiden with the Wooden Helmet) *Lara Anguille (niece of Princess Hebe from Anguillette) *Laurent Diaphane (son of Princess Minon-Minette) *Leon Wronowski (son of the prince and the princess from The Crow; younger brother of Edward) *Leona Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; older twin sister of Linda) *Leontine Mouche (daughter of the fairy Lioness from The Benevolent Frog) *Liliane Blondeau (daughter of Blondine from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon; cousin of Constance) *Linda Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; younger twin sister of Leona) *Liv Trestakk (daughter of Katie Woodencloak) *Lucien D'Ane (son of Donkey Skin) *Lucretia Matapa (granddaughter of Emperor Matapa from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Makoto Inu (daughter of the neighbor from The Envious Neighbour) *Maria Wassermond (daughter of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; older sister of Emil) *Marina Pizzella (daughter of Marziella from The Two Cakes; cousin of Quirino and Violante) *Marino Blondel (son of Princess Graziella and Prince Blondel from An Impossible Enchantment) *Marjani Nunda (daughter of the sultan's youngest son from The Nunda, Eater of People) *Mathis Page (son of Wakeful from Prince Tity) *Maxime Autruche (son of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece from The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana; younger brother of Barbara) *Melissa Abeille (daughter of Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Milan Jabuka (son of the prince from The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples) *Mustafa Korku (son of the boy from The Boy Who Found Fear at Last) *Nakida (daughter of the emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes) *Narcisse Paon (son of Princess Rosette and the King of the Peacocks from Princess Rosette) *Nashwa Qismat (daughter of Nur Mahomed from The King Who Would Be Stronger than Fate) *Natalia Stele (daughter of the stepsister from The Boys with the Golden Stars) *Nicole Singe (daughter of Babiole; older sister of Vincent) *Nikita Milanov (son of Prince Milan and Hyacinthia from King Kojata) *Noemie Plusbelle (daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy and Phratis from Fairer-than-a-Fairy; cousin of Haydée) *Nsuku Inyati (nephew of the man from The Rover of the Plain) *Octavie Zibeline (daughter of Mannikin and Sabella from Heart of Ice) *Olimpia Mano (daughter of Penta from Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands) *Orazio Leone (son of the merchant's youngest son from The Golden Lion) *Orhan Sessiz (son of the pasha's son and the princess from The Silent Princess) *Palesa Koumongoe (daughter of Dilah from The Sacred Milk of Koumongoe) *Palmira Sirene (daughter of the mermaid from The Yellow Dwarf) *Parvana Banu (daughter of Ahmed and Paribanou from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou; cousin of Zahira) *Patty Grabuge (niece of Patypata from The Wonderful Sheep) *Paul Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; older brother of Konstantin) *Pauline Poucet (daughter of Hop-o'-My-Thumb) *Penelope Orsini (daughter of Preziosa from The She-Bear) *Perrine Vieux (daughter of Peronella) *Pierre Finfin (son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman; older brother of Yann and cousin of Charlotte) *Platon Tychis (grandson of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Cassandra) *Quentin Avenant (son of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; older brother of Aurelie) *Quirino Ciommi (son of Ciommo from The Two Cakes; cousin of Marina and Violante) *Rachel Ismenor (daughter of Princess Riquette from The Blue Parrot) *Radu Zori (son of Petru and the fairy from The Fairy of the Dawn) *Regina Spielmann (daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician) *Richard Grenouille (son of Princess Moufette and Prince Moufy from The Benevolent Frog) *Robert Bärenhäuter (son of Bearskin) *Robin Tity (son of Tity and Biby from Prince Tity; cousin of Diane) *Rosalie Crevecoeur (daughter of Rosanella and Mirliflor from Rosanella) *Rosella Poulet (daughter of Bruno from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks; cousin of Felix) *Rosina Fioravante (daughter of Cannetella and Fioravante from Cannetella) *Rufaro Makoma (daughter of Makoma from The Story of the Hero Makoma) *Salim Ettemsuch (son of the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch) *Salome Auge (daughter of Two-Eyes from One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes) *Salvatore Capra (son of Renzolla from The Goat-faced Girl) *Sapphira Clé (daughter of Bluebeard and his wife from Bluebeard) *Silvia Arancia (niece of Lucia from The Three Citrons) *Simon Paisible (son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island from Anguillette) *Simone Mouton (niece of Princess Merveilleuse from The Wonderful Sheep) *Sofie Wald (daughter of the servant girl from The Old Woman in the Wood) *Soren Trommler (son of the drummer and the princess from The Drummer) *Stylianos Yannakis (son of Janni from Janni and the Draken; younger brother of Vasiliki) *Sultana Khayyat (daughter of Labakan from The Story of Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor) *Thais Ormond (daughter of Azire and Ormond from Perfect Love; cousin of Alcide) *Thea Overfladisk (daughter of the princess from The Swineherd) *Therese Lebeau (daughter of Graciosa and Percinet) *Theron Qoph (son of Alphege's half-brother from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; cousin of Chloris) *Thibault Criquet (son of Torticoli and Trognon from The Golden Branch) *Thomas Whittington (son of Dick Whittington and Alice Fitzwarren from Dick Whittington and his Cat) *Tihun Habtamu (daughter of the Black Princess from The White Doe) *Ulla Tiidusepp (daughter of Tiidu the Piper) *Ulrich Hut (son of Conrad from The Goose Girl) *Urbain Palais (son of Imis from The Palace of Revenge; cousin of Eugenie) *Ursula Schnee (daughter of Snow White and the bear prince from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Viktoria) *Valdemar Kuffert (son of the young man from The Flying Trunk) *Vasile Soare (son of the Sun-Hero from The Death of the Sun-Hero) *Vasiliki Yannaki (daughter of Janni from Janni and the Draken; older sister of Stylianos) *Viktor Eisenofen (son of the princess from The Iron Stove) *Viktoria Rose (daughter of Rose Red and the prince's brother from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Ursula) *Vilmos Szakall (son of the prince from The Gold-bearded Man) *Vincent Singe (son of Babiole; younger brother of Nicole) *Violante Puccini (daughter of Puccia from The Two Cakes; cousin of Marina and Quirino) *Viorica Trandafir (daughter of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; older twin sister of Florin) *Volkan Kafa (son of the head from The Enchanted Head) *Wanda Holzfäller (daughter of the woodcutter from The Wonderful Musician) *Xavier Cheri (son of Prince Darling) *Yann Finfin (son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman; younger brother of Pierre and cousin of Charlotte) *Yasuo Neko (son of the princess from The Cat's Elopement) *Yolande Cerf (daughter of Princess Désirée from The White Doe) *Yunus Djulung (son of the girl from The Bones of Djulung) *Zahira Nour (daughter of Ali and Nouronnihar from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou; cousin of Parvana) *Zenaide Serpentin (daughter of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent; older sister of Eugene and cousin of Gilbert) *Zenon Perroquet (son of King Lino and Princess Hermosa from The Blue Parrot) *Zinovia Korableva (daughter of the simpleton from The Flying Ship) *Zoltan Turul (son of the youngest son from Tritill, Litill, and the Birds) Characters from other stories *Alta Singra (daughter of Singra, the Wicked Witch of the South) *Aybora Paşa (son of the pashaw from The Pashaw and the Merchant) *Brieuc Scimmia (son of the miser from The Miser and the Monkey) *Clarissa Drosselmeyer (daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker) *Cornelius Vlooi (son of the wrestler from The Flea and the Wrestler) *Derek Lyons (son of the shepherd from The Lion and the Shepherd) *Franz Stahlbaum (son of Fritz from The Nutcracker) *Gael Desjardins (son of the gardener from The Gardener and His Lord) *Galatea Coppel (successor of Coppelia from Coppelia) *Gloriana Southwick (daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South) *Ivo de Mendez (son of Pedro de Mendez from Gulliver's Travels) *Jane Jinjur (daughter of Jinjur) *Jason Citrouille (son of the man from The Acorn and the Pumpkin) *Mara Westwick (daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West) *Melanie Lelait (daughter of the milkmaid from The Milkmaid and her Pail) *Nerissa Blackfish (a hunter of Artemis) *Olga Eastwick (daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East) *Oliver Carbonaro (son of the charcoal-burner from The Charcoal-Burner and the Fuller) *Portia Sprat (daughter of Jack Sprat) *Quinty van Mooie (daughter of Pretty Little Dutch Girl) *Shelby Tucker (daughter of Little Tommy Tucker) *Silas Crane (son of the farmer from The Farmer and the Cranes) *Tabitha Griffiths (daughter of Trot) *Tatiana Northwick (daughter of the Good Witch of the North) *Troy Fuller (son of the fuller from The Charcoal-Burner and the Fuller) *Vainglory Charming (one of the Charmless Trio) *Valiant Charming (one of the Charmless Trio) *Vixetta Charming (one of the Charmless Trio) *Wesley Hubbard (grandson of Old Mother Hubbard) *Zita Mombi (daughter of Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North) Category:Subpages